yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Faeria
Tales of Faeria is an upcoming fiction written by NeptuneLorelei. It focuses on Tales Series. Like the others games, the story has a main motif and characteristic genre. Its main motif is the element of love and the its characteristic genre is . Story Setting The story takes place in planet Mediocriss (メディオクリッス), a world full of love and happiness. Mediocriss is a world of mysterious creatures called the Faeries (フェアリー　‐妖獣‐) which their powers comes from the love of the people. In this world, the love of the people crystallized into crystals called the "Elska Crystals" which becomes their supplies of lights of the streets, growth of the plants, purification of water. It even generates barriers for the whole nations as for preventing monsters known as the Spriggans (スプリガン　　‐荒獣‐), which are creatures demonization and feed by hatred, sadness and corruptions of the people's love. The opposite of the Faeries. They all have various species, many kinds of abilities and appearances. In all Faeries, they are four Faeries who are superior and ancient than the other faeries, the Four Holy Faerie Beasts (四神聖 , Yonshinsei Fearī). The Azure Dragon of the East, the White Tiger of the West, the Black Tortoise of the North and the Vermilion Bird of the South. Legends said that they served as the messengers of the god. As they arrived to the "Enchantic Continent" (仙魅大陸, Senmi Tairiku) of human land, they became the guardian beasts of the north, east, south and west to defend the love of the people. In ancient times, there was three more powerful beasts than the Four Holy Faerie Beasts adsended to the human world as well. However, they arrived to the neighnoring continent of Enchantic Continent, called the "Celestial Continent" (仙護大陸, Sengo Tairiku). They are known as the Ultimate Faerie Beasts (究極妖獣); Hydrus (ヒュドロス　‐魔帝海蛇‐), Phoenix (フェニックス　‐灼烈鳳凰‐) and Qilin (キリン　‐魔霊麒麟‐). One day, the Qilin arrived to Enchantic Continent and tried to conquer the human world with its powers but was stopped by Chimera, Phoenix and the Four Holy Faerie Beasts with the power of "Love" of the Elska Crystals. Qilin was sealed away for million of years til now. Plot The main story starts by taking place in year EX5032, where the protagonist, Lycaon Arcadia the prince of Arcadia Kingdom encountered an intruder of black hair and clothing. Characters Main Characters Coming Soon * Lycaon Arcadia (リカオン・アルカディア) : 18 years-old. Lycaon is the crowned prince of Arcadia Kingdom (アルカディア王国). He is a first-ranked Faerist in his kingdom, he used a long sword as his weapon and he uses artes that are Light element based. His Faerie is a wolf, named Vánagandr '(ヴァナーガンドル　-王輝狼牙-). * 'Yoruka Valge Tigris (ヨルカ・ヴァルジュ・ティグリス) : 17 years-old. Yoruka a mysterious girl appears in front of Lycaon. She is the West Holy Faerie Lord of Glacies Empire (グラッシーズ帝国). She is a Master ranked Faerist, using Fire, Ice, Light and Darkness elemental based attacks. Yoruka uses a musket and a flintlock pistol with long blades on each rear sights. Her Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Byakko '(ビャッコ　‐聖氷白虎‐) the White Tiger of the West. * 'Drake Azullasair (ドレーク・アズルラッセル) : 19 years-old. Drake is Lycaon's best friend and childhood friend too. He is the East Holy Faerie Lord of Arcadia Kingdom and the captain of the Arcadia Royal Knights. Along with Lycaon, he is a first-ranked Faerist and Drake fights with a spear, his artes are all water based element and few of them are fire based. His Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Fafnir '(ファブニル　‐海帝蒼竜‐) the Azure Dragon of the East. * 'Natsuha Fawnday (ナツハ・ファウンデイ) : 17 years-old. She is also a childhood friend of Lycaon and Drake, who now grown up and worked as the messenger of the Arcadia Kingdom. Natsuha fights with a pink and a yellow ribbons and her artes based on nature, which involved with plants (flowers or roots of trees). Her Faerie is a deer with large antlers, named Fianna '(フィアンナ　-天角斑鹿-). * 'Nathair Testudiné (ナシェール・テツゥディネ) : 15 years-old. Nathair is Noire's brother who assists her in her duty as the North Holy Faerie Beast General. He is a second ranked Faerist, he fights with daggers and casting Darkness elemental artes. His Faerie is a black snake named Neidra '(ネイドラ　-陰武碧蛇-). * 'Noire Testudiné (ノワール・テツゥディネ) : 10 years-old. Despite her young age, she is the North Holy Faerie Lord of Cassiopeia Kingdom (カッシオペイア星国, translation: "Cassiopeia Star Kingdom"). Noire used a staff that it's appearance matched hers. She is a First Ranked Faerist, uses Light and Darkness elemental Artes. Her Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Tartagura '(タルタグラ　-黒威玄武-) the Black Tortoise of the North. * 'Avemkaralis Suzaku (アヴェムカラリス・スザク) : 38 years-old. Nicknamed as "Avem". Avem is the South Holy Faerie Lord of the Sun Surya Empire (サンシュルヤ・エンパイア). He is a Master ranked Faerist like Yoruka. Like Eizen (character from Berseria), he used bracelets and fights up close using martial artes of fire based element. His Faerie is one of the Four Holy Faerie Beasts, Endur '(エンドー　-火帝朱雀-) the Vermilion Bird of the South. Antagonists *'Leo Thunder (レオ・サンダー) : Leo is the leader and the Master ranked Faerist of the Seven Demon Beast Generals. He used Lighting and Fire element artes and fights with a greatsword. His Faerie is a golden colored lion, named Lauva '(ラウヴァ　‐雷鳴金獅‐). *'Ziege '''(ジーギ) : Ziege is the oldest and wisest member in the Seven Demon Beast Generals. He is a Faerist skilled in using Darkness and Earth elemental artes. Ziege used a violin to perform his hidden artes, slow yet all of his artes are wide-range and powerful attacks from a distance. He was stated to be the Master rank Faerist, same rank as Leo. His faerie is a Bukharan Markhor with large and curly horns, '''Capricorn (カプリコン　‐岩石羚羊‐). *'Umou Iris' (ウモウ・アイリス) : Umou is one and also a Master ranked Faerist of the Seven Demon Beast Generals. She used wind, dark and light element artes and using a fan to cast her artes, either in close-range or long-range distance. Her Faerie is a peacock, named Pallua '(パルア　‐歌舞孔雀‐). *'Slon Hammer (スローン・ハンマー) : Slon is the one with the large built body and the First ranked Faerist in the Seven Demon Beast Generals. He used earth element artes and fights with a large hammer. His Faerie is an elephant, named Golem '(ゴーレム　‐地神槌象‐). *'Reparo Fusoku '(レパロ・フウソク) : Reparo is one and a First Ranked Faerist of the Seven Demon Beast Generals. She used wind and lighting element artes and fights with a whip, from a distance. Her Faerie is a leopard with pink-to-pale white gradient colored furs, named '''Leopardo '(レオパード　‐速斬風豹‐). *'Eule '(エーレ) : Eule is one and a First Ranked Faerist of the Seven Demon Beast Generals. He used Wind and Nature element artes and fights with a book. His Faerie is an owl, named 'Vorondolo '(ヴォロンドロー　‐夜矢月梟‐). *'Suiran Marine '(スイラン・マリーン) : Marine is one and a First Ranked Faerist of the Seven Demon Beast Generals. She used water element artes and casted them by playing a flute (rife). Her Faerie is a blue colored colored otter wielding a knive in its mouth, named 'Lutro '(ルートロ　‐潜刀河獺‐) and a blue colored sea lion that swings the chain in its mouth, named 'Haishi '(ハイシ　－錬斗海獺－). *'''King Dievas (ティーヴァス国王) : Dievas is the king of Zeus Religious. He is a sarcatic and cruel king, willing to use anything that nessary to his goal, reviving Qilin and become the only ruler in Mediocriss. His Faerie is Chimera (キメラ　‐異喰鬼獣‐). *??? (－) : His Faerie is one of the Ultimate Faerie Beasts, the Qilin '(キリン　‐魔霊麒麟‐). ''Coming Soon... None playable Characters * '''Masaki Hare the Butler (執事正輝・ヘーア　"マサキ")'' : Masaki is the royal butler of Noire of the Cassiopeia Kingdom. He supports Noire at any ways, he acts like her own father. He has a Faerie, a white rabbit. He summons his faerie for playing with Noire out of loneliness. * '''Vivian '(ヴィヴィアン) : Vivian is a mysterious female Faerist with angelic appearance and voice. She lived in forest of Nymphs ( の森, Ninfu (Sennyu) no Mori) of the Celestial Continent. * Yuuto Poseidon '(ユウト・ポセイドン) : Poseidon is a water guardian of the shrine at Oceania Kingdom. He is a Faerist lived in Celestial Continent. *''Coming Soon... Cast * '''Kento Hama casted as Lycaon Arcadia * Rie Tanaka casted as Yoruka Valge Tigris * Satoshi Hino casted as Drake Azullasair * Aoi Yūki casted as Natsuha Fawnday * Soma Saito casted as Nathair Testudine * Misaki Kuno casted as Noire Testudine * Kentaro Itou casted as Avemkaralis Suzaku * Shinsuke Tachibana casted as Leo Thunder * Yuzuru Fujimoto casted as Ziege * Aki Toyosaki casted as Umou Iris * Hiroki Yasumoto casted as Slon * Maaya Uchida casted as Reparo Fusoku * Junya Enoki casted as Eule * Nao Tamura casted as Suiran Marine * Kōji Ishii as King Dievas * Atsushi Imaruoka as ??? * Kenji Hamada casted as Masaki the Butler * Eri Kitamura casted as Vivian * Hiroyuki Yoshino casted as Yuuto Poseidon Arcs and Chapters Coming Soon Keywords *Faeries *Spriggans *Faerists *The Four Holy Faerie Beasts *The Ultimate Faerie Beasts *The Four Holy Faerie Lords *Elska Crystal *Mediocriss *Nations of Mediocriss *The Seven Demon Beast Generals *Feino Release Theme Songs * Opening Theme : 『Kono Ai...』 performed by Lycaon and Yoruka: their voice actors, Kento Hama and Rie Tanaka. * Ending Theme : 『Fight Together』 performed by Yoruka, Natsuka and Noire: their voice actors, Rie Tanaka, Aoi Yuki and Misaki Kuno. Trivia * The theme songs of this story doesn't existed in the real world. * This story is themed after animals and element of love while they characters' outfits are themed after British fashion in Medieval historical legend, such as King Arthur. ** This is the third story to based on Arthurian Historical. * The buildings in the game are heavily focus on European Cultures which means the castles of the nations based on real live castles. ** Arcadia's based on Castle Neuschwanstein and the Palace of Fontainebleau too. ** Glacies's based on Palace of Versailles and Palace of Fontainebleau. ** Cassiopeia's based on the Palace of Fontainebleau and Moszna Castle. ** Surya is the only kingdom that's based on Asian Cultures, its castle based on Hall of Supreme Harmony, the Palace of Heavenly Purity and Imperial Ancestral Temple. ** Oceania's based on the Château de Chambord. * The Four Holy Faerie Beasts : Fafnir (Azure Dragon), Byakko (White Tiger), Tartaruga (Black Tortoise), and Archaeop (Vermilion Bird) are based on the Four Symbols. ** Nathair's Neidra is the snake with the black tortoise of the north but was not a part of the Four Holy Beast Faeries. * All the characters' names are derived from their animals or something strong related to them in different languages. Coming Soon Category:Fictions Category:Games Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Tales Series Category:Crystal Dimension